Jareth's Revenge
by Kitsune Slave
Summary: It's been about a year since Sarah defeated Jareth and he is out for revenge. To prove that his labyrinth has no faults, he assigns a new boy with the ultimate challenge-- defeat the labyrinth... or be his slave. Jarethxoc yaoi


Jareth sat at the window, looking out at the labryinth. A mere year ago, a whiny little girl had solved it on her rampage to save her little brother. 'A brother whom she herself wished away...' he reminded himself bitterly. Within that year of failure, he still hadn't understood exactly how she had done so... except that she'd gotten help from HIS subjects. Wodo and the dog from the Land of Stench, he could understand, but HOGGLE, that coward, he didn't have the slightest inkling on why that little scrap of nothing would betray him. Even so... it was impossible that that girl Sarah had solved the labryinth. That baby Toby was rightfully his and luck had to have been on her side for her to do as such, despite her 'friends' helping her.

'Yes... a fluke. My labryinth is unbeatable. Luck is it's only weakness... and I'm going to prove that it was a mere surge of bad luck caused by a girl with no fashion sense whatsoever,' he vowed silently.

Aaron drooled slightly as he napped on his desk. Suddenly the shrill bell rang, and he, surprised, jumped out of his seat, standing straight up as he cried out, drool still on his lip. The class laughed as they emptied their seats, heading for the door, and he quickly followed after wiping his mouth.

It was Friday, thank God, and he made his way home sleepily. As soon as he entered his house, he trudged downstairs to the basement and collapsed onto his bed, hearing his mother scream at him from upstairs, but not caring enough to see what she was nagging him about. He soon drifted off back into a land of blissful slumber.

Two hours went by and through the unconscious crevices of his mind, Aaron heard the door shut loudly-- his mother's signal for him that she was going out and that he'd better not be upstairs when she got home.

Another hour went by and by now Aaron was just staring at his wall, laying on his stomach on his bed. He was having a hard time quitting his smokes, as his mother had stolen them from him and refused to give him any more allowence so he could buy more. He sighed heavily, standing. He went to the stereo, turning it on loudly before heading to the bathroom, peeing with the door open and bobbing his head to the music. He then went upstiars, making himself a sandwich and taking his mother's tiny chihuahua, named Doomy, downstairs with him and had it sit on his stomach as he lay back on his bed, eating and reading random magazines, ranging from gardening to porn. But after not even an hour, he was out cold again, the dog munching on his sandwich that lay on his stomach.

A white barn owl looked in through the tiny basement window. It had seen everything, the peeing, the porn, the rat-dog with the sandwich. And it decided that now was better than never. Flying through a first story window that was carelessly left open, the owl transfigured into the Goblin King. He looked around and wrinkled his nose in disgust. 'That mother has a bigger complex than the boy... but he's perfect...' he thought, making his way downstairs and into the boy's basement room.

Doomy whimpered and whined as he neared, jumping from the bed and and hiding under the boy's bed, tinkling itself in fear. But Aaron didn't wake, deep in his dreams of naked women weilding farm tools.

Entering the room, Jareth took one look at the snoozing lad and nodded. He reaffirmed that the boy was perfect twice more, patted himself metaphorically for finding such a boy in such a short amount of time, and gracefully picked him up without waking him up. Jareth would take the boy to the beginning of the labyrinth, exactly where Sarah had started just outside the walls. And then, the fun would begin all over again.

Aaron's eyes slowly opened and he gazed with blurred vision out at the monotone world around him. Was it dawn already...? He stretched, wincing and recoiling when his head scraped over something unsavory. He slowly sat up, yawning as his eyes slowly focused. And he suddenly gasped.

He wasn't in his bedroom.

"Welcome to my Labyrinth..." a deep, almost seductive voice rang out.

Aaron's head swung around, making him dizzy. But he stumbled to his feet, away from the body that had spoken. He slowly focused on the man before him.

"Wh-who're you? Where am I?"

"My name is Jareth, the Goblin King. And you, Aaron, are outside my Labyrinth."

The boy looked him up and down, still on guard. "... No, you're insane and I'm high on something. Now, uh... Which way do I go to get home?"

"The only way home is through my labyrinth," Jareth replied, ignoring that comment of him being insane.

Aaron glanced around nervously, never letting his eyes stray too far from the man. "... What's a labyrinth?"

Jareth stopped himself from laughing. He really had picked the right person to "solve" it. "Just a maze... a simple maze for which you must defeat. If you do, I'll give you whatever your heart desires. But should you fail... you shall remain here...forever."

He stared at him as if Jareth were just stupid, not even insane, before glancing around again. His eyes came to rest on the huge labyrinth, disappearing on the horizon. His muscles slacked as his eyes widened, his mouth hanging open. "... Holy shit. You 'spect me to solve that thing?"

"If a silly little girl could do it, you surely can," Jareth replied softly in the boy's ear.

Aaron yelped, quickly jumping away from him. He stumbled, tripping and falling down the small slope they were on. He groaned at the bottom, rolling onto his stomach and rubbing his back.

The Goblin King sautered down the hill and past Aaron before turning around to face him. "You have 13 hours to solve it."

Aaron glared up at him, still on the ground. "What? Are you nuts? What ever happened to slepping and eating? And what if I can't do it?"

"You shall stay here forever. Are your ears working correctly? This is the second time I've had to repeat something to you."

The boy stood, wiping himself off. "You can't keep me here. That's against the law!"

"Really? Because around here, there is no such law..."

"What?! Bull! This is America, damn it!"

"You are an interesting boy, aren't you? Quite amusing. But this is not America..."

"Oh, bull crap! You couldn't have gotten me out of the country without me waking up."

"You sleep like a rock and I got you out of your bed easily enough."

"Y-you drugged me!"

"Actually, you ate a sandwich and passed out... by the way, your dog had an accident under your bed..."

Aaron groaned, stomping his foot. "God DAMN it, Doomy!"

"Solve the Labyrinth and you can go home."

"Use your feet, your brain, whatever you can but do it in 13 hours."

"B-but--"

His whining flew through ears unhearing as Jareth pulled his vanishing act. "13 hours..." his fading voice reminded.

Aaron, shocked and now scared, looked around for him. After a long moment to digest what had happened, he took a deep breath, heading towards the labyrinth wall. He walked along it, pushing on it down and then as he searched for a door.

"How am I supposed to get in EVEN if I find a door...? It's gotta be like... 20 feet high and 2 feet thick!" he asked no one.

He crossed his arms in a pout. "God damn it, how do I GET IN HERE?!"

"Through the door, of course..." a female voice replied.

He quickly spun around, searching for where the voice had come from.

In the flowers, on a petal, sat a small faerie with wings of gold. Her electric blue eyes stood out from her black face and her dark-colored body was covered in white faerie clothes.

He made his way over to her, leaning over to see her better. "... Holy shit. I really am high." He ran a hand through his pale brown hair. "What door?"

"Excuse me? High? You're just tall."

"Where's the door?" he repeated.

"Be more specific... and try the word please. Tell me that that is in your vocabulary...?"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "For God's sake, will you just tell me where the freakin' door is? I been conned into this and if I don't get through this stupid maze that gay straight-jacket reject is going to use me for all his girly pleasures."

"Who are you talking about? I don't know anyone like that. Names and specifics are a MUST in the labyrinth and in basic LIFE. Also, polite acts are necessary when it comes to getting EXACTLY what you WANT!"

He snorted. "Ok, how's this? If you tell me where the door to get into the labyrinth is, I won't SQUISH YOU."

"You're just like Jareth. He threatens us too... but since Hoggle ran away, he can't get anyone to spray us. ACCESS DENIED!!"

"Oh yeah? You want sprayed? Sure. I can spray you. And I can stepp on you, and eat you, and squish you, and sit on you, and do horrible, horrible things to you."

"And you STILL won't get in because of your attitude, "BIG MAN"! I go out of my way to help a boy like you and you just take it for granted!"

"Take of your clothes and I might not."

"EXCUSE YOU!! I WOULD NEVER HELP SOMEONE LIKE YOU IN SUCH A WAY! YOU VILE, INCONSIDERATE, VULGAR CHILD!!"

He chuckled. "Ok, ok. But really, where's the door?"

"Specifics and polite language, please!"

He rolled his eyes, growling as he scratched his head angrily. "Fine. Ahem. Would thou please tellist moi where in this heavenly abode your front door is?"

"The old English is overkill but I get the hint. It's right there," the faerie replied, pointing to the left. When Aaron looked, there was nothing but the wall. No grand entrance or anything.

"... Uh?"

"What? That's the door."

Aaron, kept his eyes on the place, his brow furrowing as he stood up. He went to the wall, studying it. "... It don't look like no door to me."

"What did you expect? Some grand entrance?"

"... Well... Yeah. Kind of..." He slow raised a hand, touching the wall.

"I'm a faerie! My kind aren't allowed in the labyrinth unless escorted. I can't open the door by myself."

"So how do I get in?"

"I don't know... Hoggle could get in just by saying that the door was there. So... do the polite thing. That's my only guess..."

He looked back at her. "The polite thing?" He rolled his eyes, looking at the wall and spreading his arms wide. "Open sesame!" He paused. "Please?"

"You really don't have any manners, do you?" the faerie asked, giggling at his attempts.

He glared at her. "So how the fuck do I do it?!"

"Knocking on the door?" she replied as though it were probably the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

He glared at her. "Fine, you little fucking twit." He knocked on the stone twice.

As though by magic, the door, which was as large as he had thought, opened. Flying onto his shoulder, she said, "See? No one gets anything done here without specifics and politeness... thought it does help to be big."

He rolled his eyes, nodding. "Ok, ok. You win, Tinkerbell."

"What's a "tinkerbell"? My name is Mana."

"Of course it is. Tinkerbell is a princess in my world." He stepped through the door, gazing down both side lengths of the maze. "... Which way?"

Mana sighed. "Open your ears, human. A faerie hasn't been brought in the labyrinth and allowed out ever. But I guess you have two choices... left or right."

He shook his head. "Ok. You pick one, I'll take the other. We'll play rock, paper, scissors for it."

"No way. I want to go with you... whoever you are."

"Yes, I know. But we play rock, paper, scissors, and whoever wins, we go that way."

"What's your name?"

"Aaron. Now pick one."

"Right," Mana said without hesitation.

"Ok. Now, rock, paper, or scissors?"

"How does one play that?"

"Just pick one."

"Um... Scissors...?" Mana didn't even know what those were so she figured, 'why not?'

"And I chose rock. I win. We go left." He turned, starting off to the left. He jumped as the doors slammed loudly behind him.

Aaron's jump had sent Mana flying into the wall. "Ow!"

He quickly went to her. "O-oh, s-sorry--!"

Mana was currently on a small ledge, rubbing her little skull. "It's okay... I suppose I'll have to get prepared for when you get spooked, eh?" she replied, giving a mild laugh.

He frowned. "Well, anyway... C'mon, we should get going. I've only got thirteen hours." He held out his hand for her to walk onto.

"Wouldn't it be less??" she asked, as she climbed onto it.

He shrugged. "Think positive." He went on his way, setting her in his shirt pocket as he began to trot down the long passage way. A short while later he growled angrily, looking around. "Damn it! Where are the fucking doors and turns and stuff?! I thought this was a maze!"

"You must not be looking right... a labyrinth is full of turns... at least, that's what I've heard..."

He took a deep breath, moving to lean against a wall. But he cried out as he fell right through it, landing hard on his back. He looked around, sitting up. "... SWEET."

This time, Mana had managed to fly off before she landed on her head. "Yes... did you hurt yourself?"

He shook his head, jumping up. He looked down the corridor. "Ok, this way." He raced off, motioning for her to follow.

The fae did as she was told and flew to land on his shoulder again.

Jareth looked into one of his crystal balls. Many of his subjects still stayed with him but some had left to protect that Sarah. For those who stayed were still loyal to him. In the crystal ball, he saw Aaron with a tiny fae on his shoulder. And he didn't like that creature one bit. Other faeries didn't speak to anyone and were particularly nasty creatures... but this one called Mana must have been a rebel of sorts. She'd HELPED Aaron with the basics of the Labyrinth. Then he sighed. What was he getting all worked up about? A goblin-helper was one thing but a faerie-helper was next to nothing. She knew nothing of the maze and challenges. Jareth chuckled to himself. He could still win this... he would NOT lose again... and he knew just how to mess with him.

After a while, both Aaron and Mana were hopelessly lost. They had yet to run across anyone in the labyrinth. It was practically a desolate wasteland. Sure, there were some flowers but flowers were hard to talk to when it came asking for directions.

Aaron walked on and on, making his way to what actually began looking like a maze, with many walls that lead nowhere or all directions, or some that were just there. Finally, aggrivated, he hopped up and pulled himself up onto the wall, making his way over them without getting lost.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you..." said a small voice just below them.

He stopped on a wall, swaying a bit before he caught his balance. "Hm? And why not?"

"Simple, Jareth will acuse you of cheating and declare himself the winner." Below them sat a small goblin.

"I could care less. Getting help is cheating and the last person got help, and he still lost. And besides, this place changes, so that's cheating. So I get to do whatever I want and if I get there, I win."

"The last girl won with help and she had the changes of the walls. But never did she climb them. Jareth was very upset. And no... you cannot climb the walls... if you do... something bad will happen."

"And what is that? I don't see anything bad right now."

"Not now but if Jareth shows up, he can use his magic to bring out horrible, horrible things. Please heed my words..." the goblin said.

Mana nodded. "Even I have heard words of Jareth's cruelty."

"Puh-leeze. The only thing that queer could do is shove his BULGE in my face." He paused, suddenly shivering. "Ew..."

"Why would you look at something like that, Aaron?" Mana asked in confusion.

He shook the thought from himself. "Shush. End. Now." He hopped over to the next wall.

"Why aren't we listening to that goblin?"

"Because I don't trust him."

"But I believe him when he said that Jareth won't be happy... he will proclaim cheating and find some way to send you back..."

"C'mon. If a GIRL can get through this, I sure as hell can."

"But she didn't climb the walls..."

"Shut the Hell up."

Suddenly, the wall they were currently on sank into the ground and took Aaron and Mana with it.

Aaron screamed as he fell.

Mana held on for dear life as darkness enveloped them both and they were dragged underground.

Aaron cried out again, frantically trying to find something to hold onto.

But the walls were slick and in the end, they landed on the ground.

He gunted painfully as he hit the ground, his head spinning. He laid there for a long moment until he finally opened his eyes, looking around painfully.

"A-Aaron??" Mana asked, climbing on his head. His hair was used as her own special handles as she tried to inspect whatever damage she could. "Where does it hurt?"

He groaned as he let his head fall back to the floor, his eyes shut. "E... everywh-where..."

"Is anything broken?"

He hesitated before trying to move his extremeties. Finally, he shook his head no, pushing himself gingerly to his feet.

"That's good... I guess this is what that gobllin was trying to warn you about..."

"Stupid fucking queer-faced JERK!" Aaron screamed up to the opening. "... Now, how the fucking Hell do we get out of here...?"

Mana looked around from the top of Aaron's head. "I can't see an opening... or a door..."

"Damn it all... Ok! Ok! I promise not to climb on your walls anymore, ok you little prick?!" he called out to Jareth.

She chuckled. "Jareth won't be the one letting you out. He usually has one of his minions do it if you can't figure it out."

Aaron kicked at the air angrily. He moved along in the dark, his arms out, searching for a wall.

Just then, the same small goblin seemed to appear out of nowhere. "I see that you two didn't take my warning to heart..."

Aaron jumped slightly. "... I knew there was a reason I didn't trust you."

"Why, because I was right?"

"Because there's something fishy about you."

The goblin chuckled for a moment before it became a full-on, very familliar laugh. "You are more entertaining than Sarah!" rang out Jareth's voice as the goblin shed his clothes off to reviel the King.

"You! You dirty little snake! Let me out of here!"

Jareth pulled out a crystal ball and rolled it around in his hands. "Becareful what you call people..." he whispered loudly as the ball changed into a snake. He tossed it around Aaron's neck and the fae Mana flew away in fear. Jareth's snakes were known for eating faeries.

Aaron cried out and threw the snake away, stumbling backwards. He fell onto his rear, scooting fearfully away from it.

"Now, there is a door out of here but I won't tell you where." The snake curled up and turned back into the crystal ball. "You must find it for yourself... Hoggle isn't here to save you. You... are alone."

Aaron glared up at him. "I-I ain't alone! And I'll find yer stupid door, and I'll get through your stupid labyrinth! Just you watch."

"Just make sure that you go through the labyrinth and not over it. And yes... you are alone. That faerie friend of yours is useless to you." Jareth looked at the faerie on the ceiling of the ogliette. He didn't like that look in her eyes. But oh well... she was useless to him as well.

"She knows more than me and that ISN'T useless." He got to his feet. "Who's useless is you. All you do is cheat and hold people back to make yourself feel better. Stop getting in my way and cheating, and I'll stop climbing over your walls."

"The walls move on their own, I have no control over that. I was never in your way and I warned you that there were consequences for YOUR cheating."

"You're the one who made this place move, and you can stop it! Don't try to play innocent with me."

"I don't 'play' innocent with anyone, Aaron. Now, find the door or stay here." With those words, Jareth disappeared again.

Aaron growled, snorting. "... Ready to go, Tink?" He looked around for Mana.

"Wh-what?" Mana asked from the ceiling. "You're still letting me go with you... after I flew away because of that snake?"

"Oh, psh. It's a girl thing. Now, c'mon. We've gotta hurry."

"Sexist jerk..." Mana said, looking away from him before she took a double take. "Aaron... I found a door!" She took off and landed on a random scrap of wood on the floor. It was barely big enough to be called a door.

He went over to her, knealing over and looking at it. "Huh? That thing?" He lifted it up, pushing it against the wall and looking at it. "... Um...?"

"There's the knob! Could you turn it?" Mana asked.

He shrugged, rolling his eyes. But he did as she asked, and pulled the door open to reveal a tunnel. He gasped. "... This place is just nuts...!"

"Things aren't always what they seem around here, Aaron..."

He shook his head as he headed out. "You're telling me..."

"I hate the ogliettes already... I hoped they'd be a mere myth," Mana replied, shivering the last of her fear. She stayed on top of his head.

"Hey, don't you worry. We know how to get out of the next one now."

"So long as there's no snakes..."

He chuckled, exitting the tunnel. He found himself in a strange underground cavern of sorts.

"What the Hell...?" he asked as he carefully walked down the cavern trail.

Suddenly a huge voice echoed, "DO NOT PASS."

Both Aaron and Mana turned to see that the rocks were speaking.

Aaron, stiff with fear and his eyes wide, didn't move.

"Aaron...?" Mana asked softly. "Keep going, please?"

He gulped hard, nodding barely. He raced off, afraid. But soon more voices came, and he ran faster.

The poor fae held on for dear life but she began to understand what exactly they had gotten into. "Aaron! It's okay!! Stop running, please!!"

**Aaron whimpered up at her. "Don't t-tell me, tell my feet!"**

**"These are the false alarms, I'm sure! Please control your feet!!"**

**"I-I can't!" He continued running until he stopped in a long corridor. He panted, looking around.**

**When Aaron stopped, Mana was flung forward. Her grip on his hair failed and she smacked into a wall once again.**

**He winced, quickly going to her again. "Oh, God, I'm sorry--!"**

**"It's okay... I'm getting used to flying into things... ow..."**

**He gingerly picked her up, looking around again. "... Now where...?"**

**"I think we go up that ladder..." Mana replied, pointing.**

**He looked around, spotting it. "Oh." He placed her gently back into his shirt pocket, going to the ladder and heading up.**

**When he arrived at the top, he pushed it and opened it to find that he had already passed that point due to the wall-walking.**

**He growled as he hopped out. "God damned jerk-off! I hope he trips over his cape and falls on his face!"**

**"Stay calm... you just have to keep going... and if you are going to insult Jareth... do it while walking..." Mana advised.**

**He rolled his eyes as he began jogging. "Are you kidding? I have to make up lost time."**

**"Then insult him while walking..." Mana joked with a soft laugh. "Humans are so entertaining."**

**"Hush." He picked up speed, trying to decifer which way he'd come and which to go in.**

**Sooner rather than later, Aaron stood in front of two doors, both guarded by a sheild.**

**He stared at them cautiously. "Ok, we'll open them both and see where they lead."**

**Suddenly, two heads poked out of the top and two on the bottom of the shield. "Can't do that. You can only open one of us!"**

**He jumped backwards. "... Why?"**

**"Because one door opens to certain doom and the other takes you to the castle..." **

**"... Then why can't I open both to make the best decision possible?"**

**"Against the rules."**

**"Who gives a shit about rules? Now tell me which door leads to the castle or I'll start breakin' skulls."**

**"That's just it... we can't tell you straight out. You have to ask one of us a question and we will answer yes or no. The thing is, one of us tells the truth and one of us lies."**

**"One of the two, or one of the four?"**

**"One of the two... the tops," Said the left bottom head.**

**"Well that's the bottoms. And if you're one of the two that lies, don't you lie too? So what if you're lying, huh?"**

**"Nope. The tops are the ones to ask." This time, the bottom right answered.**

**"Psh. You guys just seem lazy."**

**"Actually, it's the blood that's been rushed to our heads."**

**He chuckled. "Well, ok..." He thought for a long while before looking at the left head. "What would he," he pointed to the right head, "tell me is Jareth's favorite hand?"**

**"Favorite hand... left."**

**"... Then we'll go right."**

**"But what does that have to do hands??"**

**"Because that's the only idea I've got."**

**"I'm confused," said the left head. The right head replied, "Yes, me too." They both turned to Aaron. "You confuse us!"**

**He smirked. "You're welcome. Now, open up."**

**The right moved to the side.**

**Aaron opened the door, studying it before stepping forward.**

**Another step later, Aaron fell through the floor and down a hole. Mana flew out of his pocket and tried to keep him from falling as best as a faerie who wasn't even 1/32 his size could.**

**He screamed as he fell. But he slowed as what he at first thought were nets took hold of him. But he realised they were hands, thousands of hands, and he cried out again.**

**Mana growled in anger and bit the closest hand she saw.**

**The hands suddenly began to form faces, speaking. "That isn't polite, now is it?"**

**Aaron whimpered softly. "D-don't let go--!"**

**"Which way?" another random hand-face asked.**

**"W-what?" he asked, confused and afraid.**

**"Up. Or. Down?" an older looking face asked, carefully spacing out the words so that even a small child could understand.**

**Aaron looked up then down. "W-well, where does it lead?"**

**"We don't know. We're helping hands. We pass things along, up or down. It makes no difference to us."**

**"W-well... What happens to the people you send either way?"**

**"The last person we sent down was a girl. We don't know what happened to her. She never came to visit us again. But she was very soft in some places..."**

**Aaron swallowed hard. "W-well, DEFINATELY not down, then--!"**

**"Which way?"**

**"U-um..." He looked up at Mana. "M-Mana...?"**

**"Go up. If we don't want to go down, we go up," she said, calmly perched on one of the helping hands.**

**"But what if there's something horrible out there? What if that girl just made it out?"**

**"Just made it out? Not likely... Jareth's been pouting for a long time before he decided to get another human."**

**"... But that girl made it out didn't she? What if that's the way?"**

**"You choose. You said that you didn't want to go down and now you don't want to go up. You confuse me." Mana fell over in exageration.**

**"Easy for you to say. You could just fly right out of here." He huffed for a moment, looking down. "W-well... Ok, I guess I'll follow what she did... She must have done SOMETHING right... So..." He gulped hard, shutting his eyes tightly. "... Down."**

**Mana stood back up. "Even if I can fly out, I'm going with you!" she argued his slam. Unfortunately, the helping hands began to scream.**

**"HE CHOSE DOWN!!" "He chose DOWN?!" "HA HA!!" **

**And down they went, Mana flying along the way.**

**Aaron shrieked as he fell again, this time coming down to a very hard thump on the cold stone ground. A lid and latch closed above him as he writhed on the floor in pain.**

**"Aaron? What's the matter?" Mana asked, floating to the bottom.**

**He growled as he slowly sat up, rubbing his lower back. "YOU wouldn't know the pain of falling, WOULD you...?"**

**"You could have gone up..."**

**"Shut up..." He slowly got to his feet, groaning as he tried to see in the dark.**

**"Um... Aaron...?" Mana looked around, her faerie eyes adjusting faster to the darkness than Aaron's.**

**"What...?" he hissed.**

**"We're in an oubliette... again..."**

**"A what?"**

**"Remember that dungeon that we were in before?"**

**"..." He suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs indecencies unable to be repeated. Once he'd calmed down, he asked quite poletely, "Do you see a door?"**

**"No... it's too messy in here."**

**"Messy?"**

**"I can't see the floor except where you landed. There's too much crap."**

**"Jesus CHRIST--!!" He screamed. He suddenly started kicking things around angrily.**

**Unfortunately, there were several large rocks that were protruding the ground... and one just so happened to be in the way of Aaron's swinging foot.**

**He screamed again as he limped around, finally falling back onto his bum in the one clean spot on the ground. He held his foot, groaning in sorrow. "Goood, why ME?!"**

**"Because you're too quick to anger. What did the rock ever do to you to make you want to kick it?" a voice replied. A lamp was lit and there stood a stumpy goblin with a flaming splint.**

**Aaron glared at him. "I shouldn't be here in the first place! I never asked to come here!"**

**"But... you said down..." Mana said lamely.**

**The boy glared at her. "Shut up! I mean this whole PLACE!" He growled as he held his head in his hands. "God, I just want to go HOME!"**

**"... can you get us out of here? Forgive Aaron... he's just frustrated." Mana decided to take charge of the actual situation. She flew in front of the goblin only to get smacked down.**

**"Why didn't I bring the spray with me?" the goblin grumbled.**

**Aaron suddenly jumped to his feet. "Touch her again and I'll bust yer nose in, freak!"**

**"She could'a bitten me, evil little buggers. I was only protectin' m'self..." he defended.**

**Mana stood up dizzily. "I'm okay... nothing I'm not used to..."**

**Aaron quickly went to her, gingerly picking her up. He growled at the goblin. "I don't care. You come near her again and I'll bust yer face!"**

**"We need a way out of here... he'd know it..." Mana said sharply. "You have to be nice in order to get what you want."**

**"Bull. I'll be nice when he's nice. Otherwise I'd rather find the door myself."**

**"My kind aren't nice, I don't blame him for being on the defense. I'm just happy he didn't have his spray with him. Now be nice!"**

**"No!"**

**"Fine!" Mana started her flying again and went back to the goblin. "Please... we need a way out. I'm not going to bite you-- I don't bite."**

**The goblin, guarding his nose, nodded. "There's only one way out... I'll take you as far as I can... for a price."**

**Aaron rolled his eyes. "See? Mana, can we PLEASE just--"**

**"Okay." Mana agreed. "What do you want? I don't think you'd want my shoes... how about fae jelly?"**

**The boy growled as he crossed his arms, watching.**

**"How much?"**

**"How about... a jar? It may take me a while but I should be able to do it."**

**"How about... thirty toasts worth?"**

**"Deal."**

**Aaron rolled his eyes, looking around him. When he spotted something, he went over to it.**

**Mana, who was still angry at Aaron, didn't ask what he was doing. Unfortunately, she hand an inkling that irony was about to rear it's ugly head.**

**The boy let out a seductive chuckle. "Oh Mana..."**

**"Don't say it..."**

**"Guess what I just found. Go on, GUESS."**

**"The deal is that the goblin will take us as far as he can for the jelly..."**

**"Well, that's all fine and good, I didn't find no map. However..." He heaved a bit as he lifted a piece of wood into place against the wall and, an instant later, it fell right open to reveal an open doorway. He smirked at her. "See? Now, how hard was that? Of course, as long as Mr. Goblin takes us to the castle, I'll squirt jelly out of you for months." He went through the doorway, heading out into the sunlight.**

**"The jelly doesn't come FROM us... it's MADE by us," Mana retorted, shaking her head. "Besides, you were the one that kicked a rock and caused a ruckas..."**

**"Coooomiiiing?" He called from outside.**

**Mana rolled her eyes. 'NOW he's happy? Maybe I should warn him... NAW.' She flew after him.**

**The goblin gave a sly smirk but followed nonetheless. He had his orders.**

**Aaron waited for her outside, looking around. "So," he asked once she was out, "where to now?"**

**"Be patient... gotta see where I am..." the goblin chastized, looking around. **

**Aaron snorted. "Well make it snappy. I haven't got a clue how much longer I've got."  
"Then maybe I'd better be in front..." the goblin muttered, walking past him.**

**"Then hop to it!" he urged, clapping his hands.**

**"Keep it up and I'll take you back to the beginning of the labyrinth."**

**Aaron hissed at him before falling silent grumpily.**

**"See what being mean gets you?" Mana said kindly as she sat on his shoulder.**

**"Shut up, you. Being NICE got you smacked around."**

**"But I had an outside source working against me."**

**"And so do I."**

**"You have time... don't worry." **

**"Only if we get moving NOW. I don't even want to CHANCE that I'll be stuck in this Hell-hole for the rest of eternity. ESPECIALLY not with that creepy, ugly CREEP of a fricken' king they got here."**

**"I think he likes you."**

**"WHAT?!"**

**"Think about it. He picked you out of spite of girl! True love!!" she declared before bursting into giggles.**

**Aaron didn't hesitate to wrap his hand tightly around her, hissing angrily as he squeezed. "Say that ONE MORE TIME and I'll make sure I can write your NAME in your own INSIDES on this FUCKING MAZE WALL."**

**Mana choked on her giggles and struggled to sigh. "S-sorry... bad joke?"**

**"VERY bad..." His voice was low and dangerous as he finally released her, skulking away.**

**"Still... don't write it off? I think there's a reason for Jareth choosing you..."**

**The goblin had listened in on the conversation and was in silent agreement with the faerie. He remembered when he was given his orders-- the King did have his eye on the boy, a little too close for his comfort. The best way for him to win, at least according to him, was for the boy to figure out everything and recieve no outside help other than the creature who'd clung to him since the beginning. But still, Jareth sent him to pick them up and screw them over. That was part one of his mission. Part two was to try to figure the kid out. Get inside his head. **

**'But how can I do that when the kid only reacts with anger, even towards his ally?' he thought.**

**Aaron continued to hiss and grope and scold Mana, and the goblin was beginning to wonder if the care he'd had for her back in the Oubliette had been just a dream or not.**

**"You two should stop that. You're acting too friendly for anyone's good."**

**Aaron glared at the goblin. "What was that?"**

**"You sound so angry all the time... makes you look like the guy that you hate."**

**"Kiss my FUCKING ass, you little wrinkled TWERP. You ain't got NO idea what's up with me, so you better shut yer fucking face before it's IN-SIDE-OUT."**

**"Surely, you must be joking... and watch your mouth."**

**"Kiss my ass. Just keep to yourself and we won't fight."**

**"A goblin on our side would be helpful..." Mana said off-handedly.**

**"Can we all just SHUT UP PLEASE?!"**

**"You're the one being loud..." the goblin replied, shrugging. **

**Aaron snorted, falling silent.**

**Mana looked around then she flew off his shoulder. Her wing beats were eratic, even for a faerie.**

**He looked up at her. "Mana?" he asked, his voice calm this time, curious.**

**"Can you smell it?"**

**"Smell what?" He sniffed at the air.**

**"My socks?" the goblin asked. "I'm not wearing any but I put some down this tunnel..."**

**"... Hey, Mana? Mana?" He called to her. "Don't go too far, ok?" He sounded a bit nervous.**

**"If those socks are real, I assure you that I'm not smelling them. I smell something sweet..."**

**Aaron quickly followed her, still sniffing. "Sweet? Come on, Mana, is this really important--?"**

**"Yes! It's not in the direction of the gate... it doesn't smell like anything from the outside..."**

**He sped up to catch up to her. He suddenly stopped, however, sniffing. "... Hey... Hey, little goblin dude, c'mere. What is that?"**

**"I don't know. Can't smell t' save m'self..." he said, sounding congested.**

**Mana didn't stop her pursuit of the smell and stopped at the opening. "This is it..." she concluded, looking behind her. "Aaron...?" She didn't see him nor the goblin behind her. "... Mr. Goblin...?" she asked in a smaller voice.**

**Aaron, seeing he'd lost sight of her, called out loudly. "Mana! Where the hell are you?!"**

**"This way!!" she called out before everything around her went dark. And Mana was silenced.**

**Aaron quickly followed her voice, or tried to. "Mana! Mana!?" He stopped again, looking around for any sight of her. "MANA!!"**

**"I don't see her anywhere..." the goblin commented unhelpfully.**

**The boy turned around fearfully, trying to spot her. "Mana! Stupid fucking fairy thing, where ARE you?!"**

**But there wasn't any answer to his outburst. **

**Aaron searched harder for her, studying everything in precise detail. He grew more frantic. "Mana!!"**

**"She's not here..."**

**"Then WHERE is she?!"**

**"How should I know? I've been with you."**

**"Well we have to FIND her!"**

**"Then we gotta do it while you head towards the castle."**

**"No! We find her FIRST!"**

**"But you were all concerned about your time..."**

**"I don't care! What if she's hurt?! Now help me find her! Please!"**

**Suddenly, clapping filled the small damp tunnel. In front of the two, creeping out through the darkness, was Jareth, clapping slowly. Mocking him. "An excellent performance..."**

**Aaron's face turned angry once more. "You..!" he hissed. "What did you do with her?! Where is she?! I swear, if you hurt her--"**

**"Calm yourself... your fae friend is fine," Jareth replied, chuckling lightly.**

**"Give her back!"**

**"You know, I can't seem to figure you out..."**

**"I said give her to me!"**

**"My problem is this-- a fae on the outside would have no real knowledge of the dangers of the labyrinth except for mere rumors or half truths... and yet you keep asking her questions to which she would only know guesses to. Isn't that strange?"**

**"Enough with your stupid games, Jareth! Give Mana back to me NOW!"**

**"No game and what's the rush? She's unharmed..." the king asked, sounding slightly put out and displeased at Aaron's reaction.**

**"You know exactly what the rush is! Now where is she?!"**

**"Then here's the deal. You have 10 hours left... are you willing to trade 3 hours for your fae?"**

**The boy replied without hesitation. "Yes! Now give her back!"**

**A clock appeared from the darkness and the hands spun forward three hours. "Alright then..." he said, pulling out a black bag-- a cursing, black back-- from somewhere within his cloak.**

**Aaron instantly recognized the voice. "Mana?!"**

**"Aaron?! Who put me in here?! I'M GONNA KNOCK THEIR BLOCK OFF!!"**

**"Jareth, let her out!"**

**"Jareth put me... aww, fuck!!" she shouted shrilly from within the bag.**

**The goblin king chuckled at her response. "Now I see why you want her... she's a comic relief. Well, a deal's a deal..." He opened the bag and out flew a fae so angry, Mr. Goblin shrank back and covered his nose. **

But Mana didn't do anything but fly to Aaron and hid herself under his hair.

Aaron, content at having her back, looked up towards his hair. "I TOLD you not to go too far!"

"I thought you were behind me..." she complained.

"Whatever, let's just get going." He turned away from Jareth confidently.

"You have 7 hours to solve my labyrinth... good luck, Aaron."

He turned to look over his shoulder. "No thanks. Your kind of luck could get me killed." He then turned away from him again, walking away.

"My kind of luck could help you solve it. But the refusal is noted."

"I'll do it on my own. Unlike some people, I don't need to cheat."

"Unlike Sarah..."

Aaron suddenly turned back to him. "No wonder she cheated. YOU cheat, too! All you are is a sour loser and a bad king with aweful fashion sense. I don't care how powerful you think you are, you just gotta learn to stop being a BABY once in a while."

"I gave you a deal. You took it. There was no cheating. And perhaps you should stop getting so angry all the time."

"I'll stop getting angry when you stop KIDNAPPING and PRETENDING it's OK. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a whiney little king to kick off his high-chair." He once again turned on his heel, walking away from Jareth before the king could reply.

Jareth was angry, yes... but more than that, he was confused. The goblin who was trailing them could tell him nothing that he didn't know. And when he asked directly, he recieved no answer. Something was strange about Aaron but he didn't know what.

Meanwhile, Aaron was walking briskly, on the virge of a jog. He was intent now on making it to the castle within seven hours, and he was sure to not waste any unnecessary time.

Mana laid low and clung to his hair roots. She didn't say a word from fear of getting yelled at and from embarrassment. She swore that she would kick her kidnapper's ass and found out that it was the king of goblins. She couldn't kick his ass to save Aaron's life!

But she couldn't help but wonder... Seven hours? She could have sworn he had longer than that. But... No, he wouldn't have... would he?

"A... Aaron...?" She decided to risk it.

"Hm?" he replied quite calmly.

"Um... the time... didn't you have longer? I was sure that you had... maybe 9 hours?"

"I had ten, apparently." He seemed too preoccupied with walking to be angry at all. He seemed quite content, actually.

"So I was in that bag for 3 hours?" she asked incredulously.

"No. I gave up three hours to get you back."

"WHAT?!" she shreiked, submerging from the depths of his hair. "NO!! Why did you DO THAT?!"

The boy winced, putting his fingers in his ears. "Because I had to get you back."

"Why?! You just cut your span short! What are you risking if you don't finish in time?!"

"My freedom," he answered in a slightly emotionless tone. "Mana, he could have killed you. I couldn't let that happen. I don't care what I had to give up."

"Jareth WOULDN'T have killed me!! There would be no use in such a thing!!"

"I don't know that for sure, you don't know that for sure. You're really small, it wouldn't take all that much effort. Besides, I couldn't take the chance."

Mana gave a growl of anger, hit him over the head with her tiny fist, then pulled his hair back the other way. "Let's go!"

"Ow, ow, ow, OW! What the fuck--?!" He turned in the direction she lead him.

"We're going farther away from that smell! Where there's food, there's either a goblin to ask or the Goblin City itself!"

"What? But isn't that smel-- OW--!"

Mana let him go. "It wasn't Jareth. The Goblin King would never smell like that."

"Oh?" He rubbed his head as he quickly followed her. "Why not...?"

"Because he smells like goblins and roses."

"Oh... of course.."

"But this smell is definately some kind of sweet food..."

He suddenly started jogging. "Well, what are we waiting for, then?"

"And that's why I pulled your hair... sorry about that, by the way..." Mana said, following along behind him. After that last misadventure, she didn't want to go ahead of him.

Aaron laughed, running faster as he followed her directions. For once in his life, he felt completely alive.

Jareth, before he disappeared into the darkness, heard a wonderful sound. He'd considered sticking around to discover whom it belonged to. But he had a hunch that it was Aaron's laugh-- strange as it seemed. He felt something inside him burn with sorrow. Then he ducked into the shadows. If he stayed, that would only make whatever feeling Aaron was feeling at the moment disappear. He left Mr. Goblin there to meet the two friends.

Aaron and Mana came around a corner and met him, stopping. Aaron was smiling, panting slightly. "Dude, there you are. Where you been?" the boy asked him.

"I was waiting for you. The faerie was persistant on coming this way so-- wait, dude? What's that mean?" the goblin had been speaking like he normally did until his mind finally told him that the word "dude" was as foreign a language as Russian was to the whole of Mexico.

"Nothin'. C'mon, we gotta hurry."

"You seem... strange all of a sudden. You look different..." the goblin commented before turning and heading towards the ladder that lead to the smell.

Aaron raised his brow at him. "Shut cho face and move it, shorty. We're on a tight schedule here."

"I can only go so fast!" the goblin complained indignatly.

Aaron chuckled again. "C'mon, move those tiny feet of yours!"

"You have a nice laugh..." Mana commented with her own chuckle.

The boy smiled at her. "Why thank you. I don't mind yours as well."

"I bet Jareth would pay a few hours to hear it..." she teased.

He looked up at her, confused for a moment before he suddenly got angry, swatting at her, though purposely not hitting her. "HEY! SHUT YER FACE!"

"I thought you were going to stop being angry! Besides, it's funny and you know it!" Mana yelled, laughing midair.

"SHUT UP! I NEVER SAID I WOULD!"

"I know! I just thought that you were since everyone keeps saying that you keep getting angry all the time. And you were smiling a minute ago!"

"Listen to me, PIXIE, you better SHUT it before I SHUT you!"

Mana sighed. "You're no fun..." But she landed on his shoulder and just sat there.

He grumbled to himself, his face visibly red from his anger. He followed the goblin up the ladder, getting out the top and into fresh air.

"Well, you're on your own," Mr. Goblin replied, stretching lazily.

"OOOOOH, no you don't!" He took the goblin by the nose, glaring at him. "You're leading us to the castle whether you like it or NOT."

"I said I'm tabing yob a' par a' I 'an..." the goblin said, sounding like he had a cold.

"And IIII said you're taking us to the castle. And my english is better than yours, so stuff it and move along, Stumpy."

"I can't take you no further..." He'd gotten out of Aaron's nose hold and crossed his arms.

"Why not?"

"Against the rules and... well, y'see..."

"Fuck the rules. And no, I don't see."

"I dun' live in the city... Jareth scares me too much for me to go in there. So I don't really know the way..."

Aaron looked down at him in disbelief.

But Mana did believe him. "You're a coward. Not hard to figure that out..." she commented.

Aaron's face slowly changed. He looked... hurt. Without a word he turned, storming off in the direction of the castle.

Mana didn't know exactly what was wrong. She was sure that Aaron was angry but his face... "Aaron?!"

He didn't stop. Instead, he spoke over his shoulder. "Let's go, Mana. Let the "coward" go back to wherever he was before." His voice seemed to almost break. He felt betrayed, even worse than simply angry.

Mana looked between the goblin and Aaron. "I'm sorry... he needs me," the fae said, bowing to Mr. Goblin before flitting off.

Aaron was storming aimlessly, only heading in every way he could that might lead to the castle.

Mana was having a difficult time keeping up. "Aaron!"

He slowly only enough to let her catch up, not saying a word.

Eventually, she caught up and sat on his shoulder. What could she say? What would cheer him up? She coudn't tell him that he was better off with her because that was a lie. She couldn't say that they had nothing to fear because Jareth was scary. What was a fae to do?

But Aaron spoke without her. He glared at the ground. "... Well, I hope he's happy where he is."

"You and I both know he's not..."

"Well, what am I supposed to do about it? It's not my fault."

"It's no one's fault... people can be scary and people get scared..."

"Well, I'm sick of being scared. I'm sick of being pushed around and played with. I'm going to get to that stupid castle, no matter what stands in my way, and as soon as I do I'm gonna kick him out of his throne and sit on it MYSELF."

"And then you'll be no better off than Jareth."

"What the hell does that mean? I'd be a better king than him any day."

"They'd still be scared of you..."

"But I wouldn't abuse that."

"Jareth didn't abuse that either... not at first."

Aaron looked at her. "Oh?"

"It's not like I knew him back then or even now... just rumors. But I guess Jareth was pretty okay when he accepted the crown. He wanted to have fun with his subjects-- sing songs, dance, stuff like that. Then one day, more rumors spread about his power and the goblins became afraid of him. Only the goblins that live in his castle aren't all that afraid... but he had to try pretty hard in order to keep them around. He told every one of the goblins that came to listen to his declaration that he didn't want to have his subjects afraid and they went along with it... until he had to discipline one of his subjects... the fear came back and he gave up trying."

"Then why do you fear him now" He snorted. "If that's the truth, I mean."

"Me? As in, myself only."

"Yeeeeees."

"Aaron... look at me. I'm a fae... I can't exactly do a whole lot. If I try to bring an uprising amongst the fae to go against Jareth, I get laught at. If I try to ban some goblins together, I get swatted and sprayed... I don't exactly fear the thought of his power... as it's more the size of his hand..."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Then why didn't you just go up to him yourself and tell him what you thought?"

"I couldn't find the castle... and I was scared... he can crush me with minimal effort, even without his powers."

"Oh please. You can fly there over the walls."

"If I could do that, don't you think I'd be leading you there? It's too high for me..."

"Oy. Whatever." He fell silent as he walked faster.

"I'm sorry..." she said softly as she slumped her shoulders lightly. Instead of feeling better after her confession, she felt worse.

Aaron spoke a few minutes later. His voice was guilty. "... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound mean there."

"That's okay... you weren't mean. My reasons just sounded like excuses to me..."

"No. They were valid, if you think about it. It's not your fault." He looked at her. "What are you going to do after all of this?"

"Going... to do...? I never thought about it... what will I do? Jareth will be crushed if you beat him so even if I talk to him... it won't mean much. If you lose, then I'll probably stay with you..."

Aaron smiled softly. "... Can't you stay with me anyway?"

"Huh?" Mana asked, looking at the boy with wide eyes.

He looked ahead of him, his smile still in place. "Well... Can't you come back home with me?" He paused. "I mean... If you want to. And all..."

Mana looked down then. She'd never heard of such a thing-- a fae living anywhere outside the labyrinth. "Are there flowers where you live?"

He nodded quickly. "Oh yeah. The only thing Mom can seem to do right is garden. And there are some place where there are just miles and miles of nothing but flowers."

Mana nodded. "I'm not sure if a fae can live where you live... but I'll try..."

He looked at her. His face was warm and seemed kind and touched. "Oh, Mana..."

"Yes?" Mana looked at him with a curious look.

Suddenly he rubbed her head, messing up her hair. "Yer the beeeest."

Mana squeaked and moved out from his teasing. "Not funny!"

He laughed as he picked her gently up, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Nawwww, maybe you'll finally get me a girlfriend. Girls love fairies you know," he went on. He chuckled.

"What? Oh, yeah... that Sarah girl made that mistake of thinking that we were cute and innocent creatures just because we looked pretty... Are all human girls that delusional?"

He laughed as he replaced her on his shoulder once more. He shook his head. "No. Some don't like fairies. But most do. And most are like that."

Mana sighed. "And those who do will have to keep on with that thought process without being corrected. What a sad fate..."

Aaron laughed. "You're a little mean you know that?"

"Better a sharp tongue than sharp teeth..." she said with a grin.

He laughed again, but in his fun suddenly tripped, nearly falling to the ground.

The faerie took off into the air and tried to pull on his shirt to prevent the collision-- as if she had the strength.

But just before she hit, Aaron's clumbsy hand found her and held her gently. He sighed heavily in relief. "... Sorry about that..." He grinned sheepishly.

"A little clumbsy for a big guy, huh?" she teased.

He pouted. "Hey, at least I'm getting better..." he replied shyly as he replaced her on his shoulder.

"Yup... by now, you'd be squeezing me and telling me to watch my words..."

He frowned at her. "Shush. I can still do that, you know."

"But you didn't," she pointed out. "And that's an improvement!"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He suddenly stopped. "... Damn it. It's a dead end..." He groaned as he turned around.

Mana flew and looked around the corner. "No one's down this way..."

"Of course."

"Did you want someone down there?"

"Only if they can take use to the castle."

"Want me to find someone?"

He shook his head. "No. I doubt they'd tell us anyway. Besides, I don't want you kidnapped again."

"Right..." Mana said, putting herself on top of his head. She didn't want to make him give up more hours because of her. "Where did that smell go?"

"I don't know. I didn't really notice it going." He sighed heavily. "Great... we were so preoccupied that we lost our only real lead..."

"That's okay... mistakes happen and you were having a time of trial. Besides, that was probably a trap to throw us off of the trail."

He sighed softly. "Yeah..."

"Don't worry. If some fae trusting girl could solve this labyrinth, you surely can!" Mana said, trying to cheer him up. Then something caught her eye. "BIRD!!" she screamed, diving into Aaron's mass of hair.

He stumbled backwards a bit, covering her in his hair as he looked around frantically. "Wha-what?! Where?!"

She swam to his ear and whispered, "Up in that tree... it was eyeing me."

Aaron looked where she told him to and spotted the white owl. He stared at it for a moment, something inside of him stirring.

The white owl stared back at Aaron before cocking it's head to the right.

Aaron instinctively cocked his head in the same direction, his hands still on Mana to protect her.

"What's it doing?" the fae asked.

"Just... staring."

"Is it friendly?"

"I... I dunno."

Mana nodded. "I'm coming out..." She got out of Aaron's hair and sat on the shoulder nearest the owl, watching it to see what would happen.

Aaron slowly inched further away from the owl, untrusting enough to keep his eyes on the fowl.

But the owl didn't move to snatch the fae away. Instead, it flew down and landed right by Aaron's feet, nipping at the shoelaces.

He cried out softly in surprise, jumping back away from it.

Mana looked at the owl with intrigue before flying down and staring at it with an analyitical eye. She could tell from experience-- whatever kind that was-- that that nip was far more affectionate than harsh.

Aaron quickly leaned down, scooping her up into his hands. "What, you WANT to get eaten?!"

"No... but this owl isn't dangerous..." she replied, looking at him with serious elecric blue eyes.

"Do you really think you could keep it from attacking me just by covering me up? If this owl was really hungry for fae, it would have ripped you up and snatched me away when your hands were gone."

Aaron grimaced, shivering. He looked down at the bird. "... So... what is it you want then, huh...?"

The owl hooted softly before flying up and landing gracefully on his shoulder. For some reason, it seemed to be mindful that it's claws weren't embedding themselves in Aaron's flesh.

Aaron still held Mana protectively away from the bird, but he didn't swat it away. "... Huh... Well, do YOU know the way to the castle in the center of the labyrinth?" he asked the owl.

The owl just cocked it's head and gave a sound of what would be confusion.

The boy chuckled, shaking his head. "Alright... Well, I guess..." He looked around. "We'll head THAT way." He motioned to a corner as he began walking.

Mana smiled at the bird. "I guess you're one of us... are you afraid of Jareth?"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Mana, it's a bird."

"Well, you asked him which way to go... my question's just as good. And birds are animals-- their instincts when it comes to people tend to be right."

"But it's not like he can actually understand you." He looked at the owl, risking a finger to touch it's chest. "Can you, buddy?"

The owl hooted somewhat crossly but moved to enjoy the finger-touch.

The boy chuckled, petting it further. "Hmm... Wonder what we should call him?"

"He's pretty... so not Jareth... although the color is right for his hair..." Mana commented.

Aaron laughed. "You can be so mean." He stuck his tongue out at her before turning back to the owl. "Hmm... How about... Rudolf?"

"And you call ME mean?" Mana asked before sticking her tongue out at him. The owl hooted. "See? He agrees. He doesn't like the name Rudolf..."

Aaron moved his head to the side, mimicing her. He laughed. "Fine. How about... Leonardo?"

"Too long... Leo's good..."

The boy rolled his eyes. "You contradict everything I say."

"Not everything... I just shortened the last name you threw out..."

He stuck his tongue out at her again, petting the owl. "Yeah well... He liked Leonardo better..."

"Fine then... but I'm calling him Leo because I don't like long names..."

"Fine."

"Now that we have that settled, you should turn before you crash into that wall."

Aaron quickly stopped mid-step. He frowned at her, grumbling as he turned.

"Now you're cranky again..." Mana commented, giving him her own frown.

"Well, I wonder WHY."

"It's not anyone's fault that I said what I said... and you shouldn't be cranky because of it."

"Shut your face." He busied himself with playing with the owl.

She stuck her tongue at him but laughed when the owl looked like it's head was going to spin off at being petted so lovingly by Aaron.

Aaron laughed. "You're a funny fellow, aren't you...? I wonder why you're so friendly..."

Jareth was having a hayday with Aaron petting him the way he did. If he was in his humanoid form, his bulge would be even more noticable

The owl just hooted in pleasure.

Suddenly Aaron rubbed his cheek against the owl's feathers. "Aww... He's really soft."

The owl looked like it was going to faint but just managed to stay standing.

"Whooa, you don't look so hot, buddy. Think you'll be ok?" he asked the owl, thinking it was ill or weak. "Hey maybe he's hungry. Mana, is there any food around here?"

"I'll go find something... but what do owls eat?"

Aaron thought for a minute. "... You better stay here."

"What? No way! Jareth only captured me because I was in the dark. I couldn't see him! It's light out so there's no way that goblin king's gonna sneak up on me!!" Mana replied, shaking her head. "I'll go and you stay here. Maybe the owl eats bugs...?"

Aaron grabbed her. "No. Owls eat things bigger than you. Like mice. And like snakes. And I have a feeling a snake will want to eat you too."

"Then you find it something to eat and I'll stay here."

"No, no. I'm sure it'll be fine. It looks stout enough and it isn't trying to eat you. I'm sure it's just tired."

"Then carry Leo so he can rest."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "I AM carrying him..." But he picked the bird off his shoulder, cradling him in his arms. He pet him to keep him calm. "There you go.."

The bird's eyes closed and it's heartbeat slowed to a soft rhythmic beat.

Jareth fainted.

Aaron stopped, his eyes going wide. "Mana, YOU KILLED IT!!"

"ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE TOUCHING LEO!! ALL I DID WAS SAY HIS NAME!!"

"YOU TOLD ME TO CARRY HIM!!"

"LIKE YOU LISTEN TO ME!!" she roared flying on top of the owl. She placed her ear to his chest and sighed. "Relax... Leo's sleeping..."

Aaron heaved a huge sigh of relief. He smiled softly, hugging the bird a bit closer to himself.

Mana felt the bird's heart flutter faster. "Um... Aaron, don't do that."

The boy looked down at her, confused. "What? Why?"

"It... adds pressure onto the bird's ribs..."

"Oh... Sorry..."

Mana flitted off of the bird's body with suspicions of her own. "Are you sure you don't want to get Leo something to eat? Maybe he fainted because he was hungry?"

He looked down at the bird sadly. "Yeah, you're right. Let's find some berries or something."

"Owl's eat berries?"

"I think so."

"Okay!" Mana then took off like a speeding bullet. Her theory: if she was fast enough to find some berries, Jareth wouldn't be able to capture her.

"H-hey! Wait up!"

"Don't run! You might hurt Leo! I'm gonna try to find something quickly so Jareth won't be able to capture me so easily! Just take it at a reasonable rate and I'll find you!"

"B-but-- What if someone ELSE finds you--?!" he called after her worridly.

"If they mess with me, I'll bite their noses off! But I'll give them fair warning before hand!"

Aaron couldn't help but smile. "Hurry back! This place changes, you know!"

"Yup! That's why I'm going to go fast!" And off she went, a black/white blur among the sandy labyrinth walls.

Aaron swallowed hard, nervous as he watched her leave. He looked down at the owl hopefully, petting it softly. "Yeah... we'll just go slow and wait for her..."

"Berry, berry... who's got... I smell that again! Maybe the owl will like whatever that is!" she muttered before she turned and took off in pursuit of the sweet smell.

Aaron walked on until he came to a fork in the road. He looked down each path. "... Mana? ... Damn it, which way did she go...?"

She twisted and turned down several paths before finally finding what she'd been smelling-- a piece of cherry pie that sat on a rock. 'It looks trappish... and I don't think owl's eat pie...' she thought, feeling disappointed in herself. Then she turned around to head down the way she'd gone. A wall was in the way. The labyrinth had changed.

Aaron continued to call for her, rocking the owl in worry. "Mana? Mana!" He didn't dare move for fear of never finding her again.

Mana heard his voice but knew that even if she did call, he wouldn't hear her. "Damnit... which way goes back to him?" she cursed out loud.

"Eh? It's you?"

Mana turned around to see Mr. Goblin standing there.

"Mr. Goblin!" she shouted, flying right at him.

He grumbled. "What the--"

She hugged his nose tightly. "Please tell me you know your way around the labyrinth! I lost Aaron!!"

"Who'? Yew lotht heem?!"

"Yes... I went to go get food for Leo and then I found that pie there... Leo can't eat pie so I went to go back to Aaron but the labyrinth changed."

"Who'th Weo?"

Mana giggled as she started flying again. "He's a pretty white owl that didn't eat me. But a bit ago, he fainted because Aaron hugged him. So I am getting him food."

The goblin raised his eyesbrow. "... A WHITE owl...?"

"Yup! I said that Jareth's hair looked like the owl's feather color but that was the only thing that reminded me of him."

"... You're a moron."

"No. I'm a fae... why are you calling me stupid?!"

"How many white owls have you seen around here?"

"I haven't seen any birds since I came across Aaron..."

"I wonder why."

"Wait... you mean... that is JARETH?!"

The goblin rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "How dyu feel now, huh?"

"Doesn't matter! I've got to warn Aaron!!" Mana said, looking everywhere she could for a way out. "Ooh... I wish I could fly over labyrinth walls!!"

Suddenly Mr. Goblin took her in his hand. "You owe me for this." And with that, he flung her high into the air, right onto the top of the wall. "Now if you can't stay up there, find the path to him and stick to it!" he ordered.

Mana was too busy screaming and swinging her limbs around for some sort of balance to really listen to the goblin. Her air was now too thin for her to stay there for too long. But she saw Aaron and smiled... before frowning. She was falling since her wings weren't flapping hard enough to keep her somewhat airborn. She saw black spots in front of her as she plummetted into the labyrinth again, one wall short of Aaron. "OOF!!"

The goblin rolled his eyes, shaking his head and grumbling as he casually walked towards Aaron. The boy, on the other hand, was still frantically searching for Mana. When he heard her, he called out, "Mana? Mana, was that you?!"

"Yes...!!" she called out, trying to get her ass to stop hurting so much.

"Wh-where are you?!"

"The wall to the south of you!!"

The boy turned to the wall, eyeing it. He put the owl of his shoulder, taking a few steps back before running and bounding onto the wall. He made sure to drop to the other side before anything happened. He smiled at Mana. "THERE you are!"

"I found out what that smell was from before..."

"Oh? What was it?"

"Cherry pie..."

Mana just pointed. "That way... I saw Mr. Goblin and when I asked for his help to get back to you, he threw me over the walls!"

Aaron frowned. "He did WHAT?!"

"He said that I owed him for tossing me over the walls like some kind of broken toy! I OWE YOU NOTHING!!"

Suddenly Mr. Goblin came up behind them, walking casually. "The quickest way between point A and point B is a straight line. That's exactly where I sent you."

"You could have just taken me with you!! That's the PAINLESS way!!"

"Well, it's not my fault you can't fly."

"I can't fly too high or I don't get enough oxygen! I also can't fly when people THROW ME!!"

"Is that my fault?"

"YES!!"

"No it's not."

"You've got to be the worst travel agent ever..." Mana grumbled, still rubbing her poor abused ass.

Aaron picked her gingerly up with the hand not holding the owl. Mr. Goblin stopped more than a few steps back. "Mana... Isn't there something you wanted to tell Aaron...?"

Mana said, "OH yeah!! Aaron..." She stopped. She looked at the owl and noticed that it was back to it's usual conscious self. Aaron just hadn't noticed it and was still holding it like he would hold an infant that was in danger. She knew at that moment that she shouldn't interfer... not yet. Later...

The boy looked down at her, confused. "What is it, Mana?"

"I... I couldn't find any food for... Leo... I'm sorry," she answered, looking down at his hand.

Aaron smiled, hugging her gently. "Oh, that's fine. I think he'll be ok. I'm just glad you're safe, Mana."

Mana nodded. "He's awake... just so you know..." she replied lightly. But she refused to look at "Leo".

Aaron did look at him, however, and smiled. "Oh, well, good morning, sunshine. You feel better after that nap?" He chuckled, rubbing the owl's, or rather, Jareth's, tummy with the hand that held him.

"Aaron... don't... he'll pass out again..."

The boy frowned. "Oh, right... Pressure..." Mr. Goblin raised his brow at the remark, but didn't ask.

Mana stood on his shoulder and said, "We should go... we don't have a lot of time left... and Jareth is waiting..."

Aaron nodded, standing. He looked at the goblin. "Coming?" he asked.

Mr. Goblin shrugged. "Why not? Looks like it's gonna get interestin'..."

Aaron smiled at him, nodding. "Well, then what are we waiting for?" He began on his way again, still coddling the owl as if it were a baby.

Mana glared lightly away from the touching scene. She was now on edge since she was in enemy sitings-- in more than one way-- and she'd lied to her friend for whatever reason she did not know!

The four of them made their way forward. Soon they came to two doors with two knockers. Aaron studied each, looking at them closely.

Mana flew at them and said, "I guess you have to knock...? But the question is, who will answer?"

Aaron hummed quietly. Suddenly one of the knockers burst into sound.

"IT'S VERY RUDE TO STARE," it yelled loudly. Aaron yelped, jumping backwards.

Mana looked at it through Aaron's soft locks of hair. "It's even ruder to YELL!!"

"WHAT?"

"Mo uff fafcin oo hm. He feff af a bemff," the other one muttered around it's own knocking ring.

Aaron walked over to the other knocker and removed the ring. "What did you say?"

The knocker groaned, stretching his mouth. "Ooo, ahh... Ah, that feels so much better!" He stretched once more. "I said, no use talking to him, he's deaf as a bench."

"But benches don't have ears..." Mana said softly.

Aaron shushed her softly. "Where do these doors lead?" he asked the non-deaf doorknocker.

"We're just the knockers! How would we know?"

"Well, it was just a question." He looked at the doors. "Which one do most people use?"

"What did he say?!"

"Be quiet! You interrupted me!!"

"Sorry! Can't hear you!" the other knocker said sniffing.

"The girl used me but you aren't putting that thing back in MY mouth!!"

Aaron thought for a moment. "What if I take it back out before we leave?"

"Promise?"

He smiled, nodding. He held the knocker up to his mouth.

The knocker took it in his mouth, still grumbling at having to have it in there again.

Aaron chuckled as he knocked. As soon as the door swung open, he took hold of the knocker so it could be dropped out of his mouth.

Dropping the accursed ring, the knocker thanked him. "You're a lot nicer than that girl that came by a year ago... she forced the ring into my mouth and didn't even take it out in the end."

Aaron smiled, shaking his head. He set the ring on the ground next to him. "Well, thanks for letting us through. Hope everything goes great from now on." He waved to the door as he lead the others through it.

The door closed behind them.

Aaron looked around. "Ok, everybody. Stay close..." He reached out his hand to the goblin. "Who knows what could be out here."

The goblin hesitated to take Aaron's hand.

Aaron shook his hand, still reaching out. "Come on. You've never been here either, have you?"

Looking at the owl, Mr. Goblin slowly took his hand. He didn't answer the question.

Aaron lead him deeper into the trees.

Mana hummed happily as she enjoyed the view.

They moved along slowled, Aaron having to work his way under branches and such.

Something moved in the brush, rustling the leaves.

Aaron jumped slightly, holding onto Mr. Goblin's hand and the owl a little bit tighter.

"Relax, Aaron! This forest is wonderful!" Mana declared, laughing.

"Yeah... Sure..."

A few more rustles went by and when Aaron looked behind him, there stood a pink, orange, and yellow bird-thing.

He cried out, jumping away from it. But something touched his back, and he cried out again, jumping to find not only another bird thing, but MANY more bird things.

"Hey, nothin' t' freak about, man! Why you so jumpy?" one of them asked off-handedly.

"I-I--" Aaron stammered.

"He's a human! He's naturally scared when it comes to the forest!" Mana chipped in hyperly.

"Mana, QUIET, thank you!" he hissed.

"Hey, let the lil' lady speak, will ya? She's gotta right, too..." a slightly pudgy bird-thing said, laughing lightly.

Aaron quickly stepped away from them. "Welll, it was nice meeting you, but we really have to be going now..."

"C'mon! Chill for a lil'... we gonna take off our heads an' stay a while..." one of them said, pulling Aaron closer to the fire.

He quickly pulled away. "N-no, nooo, no no. No thank you, really, we're on a tight schedule--"

"You're TOO uptight! Time to take it slow and relax!"

"No! Really, I don't--"

Suddenly, the birds broke into song and continued to block Aaron's path. One by one, they switched various body parts, making their body's different from the beginning wholes.

Every time a body part went flying past him, Aaron cringed and squeaked in fear. He'd let go of Mr. Goblin, resorting to squishing the poor bird in his arms like a teddy bear held by a child.

However, Mana was rocking out. She may not be able to take her head off but she knew a good beat when she heard it. Of course, it also helped the birds situation that she was currently high on the pollen of the forest. Garden faes often had that sort of problem when it came to new, particularly green environments.

Aaron, however, grew more small and afraid with each passing beat. He clung tighter to the bird, burying part of his face in it as if it would protect him.

Now Jareth was in quite a predicament. He could rescue Aaron but would that only further his enragement towards him for having tricked the young boy? Of course... there was always the trickier plan...

The owl squirmed out of Aaron's grasp and flew off into the forest.

Aaron cried out, watching him fly helplessly. "N-no, wait--!" He moved to run after it.

But was blocked once again by a pack of singing bird-dog-things.

He cried out, looking around fearfully. "L-let me go!"

"Hey, guys! We should try to take off his head!"

Now Aaron could have screamed. "Wh-what?!"

"YEAH! LET'S DO IT!!" Shouts of agreement came from numerous bird-things as one jumped onto his back and began to pull.

"Huh? I-I'll save you... Aa-Aaron..." Mana said, trying to snap back into her right mind. Flying slowly from effort of the right movements, Mana zigged and zagged before falling onto a bouncing bird-thing's butt and laughing at the funny faces it was making at her.

Aaron struggled, finally reaching back and pulling off the head of the thing on his back. He threw it as hard as he could, and the body fell off to find it's head. He picked up another head, throwing it in the other direction.

"Hey! You can only take your head off! That's a FOUL!!" the others screamed.

From within the woods stepped a particularly scary-looking Jareth. "That... is quite enough, thank you."

Aaron froze, a head in his hands. He stared, wide-eyed at Jareth.

"You birds need to make yourself scarce before you find yourselves without your heads permanently."

Instantly the red bodies and heads dispersed, the one in Aaron's hands somehow bounding away in fear. He held his shirt tightly in mild fear.

Jareth looked at Aaron with a momentary glance before his eyes landed on Mana. Picking her up, he said, "I thought you said that you were going to save him...?"

Mana looked at the large-and-in-charge goblin king with half-lidded eyes. "Don't take that tone with me, Jareth! I did everything I could! Not like you... who only did something when it got to the very worst part. And by then, Aaron was handling himself wonderfully!" she smarted off with her own glare.

Suddenly Aaron's hands were around Mana's body as she was being held by Jareth. "Let her go. Please," he begged softly.

Jareth looked at Aaron through surprised eyes. Apparently almost losing his head had made him feel afraid... had made him realise that there were more things than he to fear in the Labyrinth. But he complied, letting go of the forest-high fae. "I'll send your owl back to you..." he muttered, heading deeper into the forest.

Aaron, surprised, held Mana close to him. "Wh-what did you do to him?!"

"Me? What'd I do to HIM?! I just yelled at him!"

He looked down at her. "Not you!"

"The birdy?" Mana asked lightly.

He shook his head, gazing after Jareth. Finally he looked around for the goblin.

Mr. Goblin poked his head out from behind a tree. "Is he gone?"

Aaron nodded. "I think so..." He looked up, waiting to see the owl.

Soon, the bird flew back towards Aaron, it's claws poised to grab onto Aaron's arm.

He quickly raised his arm for it.

"Leo" landed and gave a soft "hoot" of happiness.

Aaron, setting Mana back on his shoulder, smiled and pet him, snuggling him. "There you are... God, I was so worried..."

Mana rolled her eyes and looked away in disgust.

The boy noticed this and glared at her. "What's your problem, huh?"

"I'm feeling really sick right now... can we get out of this forest please?"

He sighed, nodding as he set the owl on his other shoulder. He held out his hand for the goblin. "Hopefully those guys won't come up on us again..."

"I doubt it, the way Jareth talked to them..." Mana muttered as Mr. Goblin took hold of Aaron's hand.

Aaron nodded, making his way forward in silence.

Mana would have commented on how Aaron didn't exactly yell at Jareth as he always did before but she really was feeling quite sick. And Jareth's owl trick wasn't exactly helping her.

The group made their way forward, finally coming to an exit. Aaron smiled.

Mana waved goodbye to the accursed forest and hello to an oncoming headache for being without the forest air for a small while-- a hangover for faeries.

Aaron took a deep breath, but suddenly coughed. "Oh... Well..." He cleared his throat. "Smells like garbage here..."

Mr. Goblin nodded. "It's the Bog of Eternal Stench! Be careful-- you put one food in this bog and you'll smell bad for the rest of your life!"

"... Like a skunk on steroids?"

"What's steroids?" Mana and Mr. Goblin asked.

"N-nothing..."

Mana looked at the bog and jumped when it apparently "farted" back at her.

Aaron covered his nose as he made his way forward. He jumped over things when he needed to, making sure to touch no liquid.

Mana looked around. "There are no clocks here... how do we know how much time you have left, Aaron?"

He shook his head, holding onto a tree to help get around it. "No idea... Just gotta have faith, I guess."

"And pray that Jareth hasn't taken off more hours for him intervening with the birds..."

Aaron paused, shocked and worried. "You don't think he would... Do you?"

"Since he didn't come out and say it, I don't think so. Hey... did something seem... off about him?" Mana asked, forgetting for the moment that the owl was Jareth.

Aaron hopped over a few rocks, trying to hide a snicker at the sounds they made. "Hm? I don't think so. Why?"

"I dunno... even with me being all goofy... he didn't act all snide and say things about himself or try to put you down..."

"Hm... Now that you mention it..."

"STEP LIGHTLY NOW!" the goblin shouted over a long loud noise. "No use gettin' distracted because of something that may or may not have happened..."

"Oh, right, sorry!"

Mana glared lightly at Mr. Goblin. She knew that he had changed the subject... of course, when she remembered that the owl WAS Jareth... she stopped glaring and looked away from two pairs of eyes.

Now they found themselves in another forest. It wasn't so dark as the last, and the stench was leaving. Suddenly Aaron's stomach growled loudly, and he frowned as he moved a bit faster.

When Mana heard Aaron's stomach, she muttered, "Perhaps I should have tried to take the pie..."

The boy shook his head. "Didn't you say it looked like a trap? Tha last thing I need is you getting caught again." He patted her head. "Don't worry about it. I've gone hungry before."

"Yeah, when I wasn't around... if I'm willing to feed an owl, I'm more than willing to feed you!" Mana argued stubbornly.

Aaron chuckled, patting her head. "I'll be fine just as soon as we get out of this labyrinth. No worries. It shouldn't be too much longer." He stopped, pointing through a clearing. "See? There's the castle."

"Don't forget about that goblin city... it'll be pretty tough, I'm sure."

He scoffed. "Pssh. If they're all like Mr. G back here, I think we'll be fine." He laughed, rubbing the goblin's head. "Just kidding"

"They're afraid of him... but they will do as he says," the goblin replied, shaking his head away from Aaron's hand.

"Yeah..." The boy stared out at the castle. "... Maybe we'll get lucky."

Mana nodded. "I think we're already lucky..."

Aaron smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, we been damn lucky!" He started heading down the steep hill, helping Mr. Goblin along the way.

"Our luck will continue to bloom..."

"One hopes, huh, pal?"

"This one knows..." Mana replied, smiling softly.

Aaron laughed rather happily for the situation. "You know, that's what I love about you."

"Aww... thanks."

He smiled, moving on a bit faster, new spirit inside of him.

Sooner rather than later, they arrived at the castle gates.

Aaron shushed his possee and tip-toed to the door.

Mana helped him push the door open with more than a little help from Aaron and Mr. Goblin.

They walked inside the gate a ways when he suddenly slammed shut behind them. Ahead of them, another huge gate was slowly closing.

"Run for it!!" Mr. Goblin shouted, racing as fast as he could towards the closing gate.

Aaron quickly tried to follow, but the gate was just barely too fast for them, and slammed in their faces. Above them what appeared to be a giant robot was pulling itself right out of the door.

Mana took off into the air and used Aaron's hair to escort him away from the mechanical menice.

He obediantly backed away from it, lesser from her prodding than from his own fear.

"So... any ideas?" Mana asked him as a row of spears sprung up to stop them from exiting.

He quickly shook his head. "O-oh God--!" he cried out as the machine picked up a nearby axe, a HUGE nearby axe.

So without any plan whatsoever, the plan-in-training was to dodge the swinging axe until either the machine got tired or they dropped dead from exhaustion or decapitation.

Aaron worked to dodge the axe, both the owl and Mana flying off in different directions to keep from being sliced.

"Just be glad that it's too big to be very fast!!" Mana shouted, trying to look on the bright side.

Aaron kept to the ground, rolling around to the back of the machine. He pushed against the doors, trying to open them.

The robot slowly moved to get into a position which to attack Aaron. Mana bit her lip before taking off into the ozone to try to do something, anything to make the beast stop.

Aaron, now cornered, gasped loudly. His eyes were wide as he watched the monster raise it's axe.

The fae dropped to the ground, choking in air and out tears. "AARON!!"

Suddenly, in came Mr. Goblin to the rescue. He landed on the top of the giant and ripped his metal head off. "Get outta there!" he declared, pulling out a small goblin and throwing him out of the cockpit.

"Little dude!" Aaron cried out. He watched insuspence as the goblin tried to gain control of the monster.

It didn't work so good and in the end, the machine blew up just as Mr. Goblin jumped ship.

"No--!" Aaron ran to him. "A-are you alright?!"

He shook it off. "I'm okay, I guess... just wish I knew how to deal with machines better." On the inside, though, Mr. Goblin was cowering in fear. He didn't know how angry Jareth would be at him for betraying him like this.

Aaron smiled. "You were so brave." He suddenly hugged him. "Yer mah HERO Mistah Goblin!!"

The goblin then took to shrieking, "GET OFF, GET OFFA ME!!" But there was a definate blush along his features.

Aaron laughed as he released him. "Really. Thank you."

"N-no big deal... just... don't mention it..."

The boy stood, helping the goblin up. "Well, c'mon. We're almost there."

Mana and the owl had watched the exchange from the air. Turning to him, she asked, "Is everything going according to plan? Did you find what you were looking for?"

Aaron turned to look up at them. "Mana, Leo, come on! We're gotta go!"

Mana looked at Aaron before turning back to the bird. "Better decide for yourself what it is you want... because I won't let Aaron get hurt without trying to do something about it... "Leo"..." Then she flew down to sit upon the boy's shoulder.

The bird remained in the air, watching them. Aaron held out his hand for it.

Suddenly, the bird split, flying towards the castle without a second glance at the boy. It flew as fast as it could, a blond blur among the reddish sky.

Aaron, obviously a bit hurt and confused, watched it.

Mana gently placed her hand on his neck. "Don't worry. He has a lot to sort out... It's not you."

Aaron looked at her, confused. "Sort out...? It's a bird."

"Things aren't always what they seem here... but anyway, you're running out of time."

The boy finally nodded sadly, and he and Mr. Goblin raced off towards the castle.

No one was in the streets, silence surrounded them all. The occasional sage brush raced out in front of them.

The group raced to the castle doors.

Slamming them open, Aaron waltzed into the castle to find Jareth sitting on a throne. "Congratulations... you've... solved my labyrinth... with a few moments to spare."

Aaron looked strangly despirited. But he stood ahead of Jareth, his back straight and his head raised. "I told you I would."

"Yes... may I ask you two questions?"

The boy was a bit taken aback, but nodded. "Shoot."

"If you hadn't had your friends' help... would you have been able to solve the labyrinth in the 13 hours?"

Aaron thought about this for a long few minutes. Finally he gave his head a small shake. "No." He paused again, looking back at Jareth. "... I would have given up a long time ago."

"My final question... do you regret going into the labyrinth, with everything that has happened?"

This time he could answer right away. Again, he shook his head. "No way." He shrugged, smirking. "I kind of had fun."

Jareth smiled then. "The end then justifies the means... It was a stupid contest at first fueled by my desire to prove my labyrinth's worth. In the end... friendship seems to be it's only weakness... that and loyalties switching..." He looked at Mr. Goblin when he spoke of the loyalties.

Aaron touched the goblin's shoulder. "Or maybe just finding the right person to be loyal to."

"Relax... I'm not all that angry. When Sarah solved it a year ago, I was furious but now... I suppose it's a closing to a great mystery and even though I should be angry... I'm not. Shall I take you home now?"

Aaron seemed almost surprised. But as he thought about it, that's what he'd been doing this all for, right? He looked down at Mr. Goblin. "... Will I be able to come back and visit..?"

"If you want... I know of only one way and that is with me taking you here. Is that what you want?"

He nodded. "I'd like to visit now and then." He suddenly pointed to Mana. "And she's coming with me."

"It's difficult for a fae to live in human society..." Jareth commented lightly.

"Oh...?"

"Yes. People often think them cute. But if she gets caught, she could be taken in as a side show attraction. All they need is insect repellent to keep her at bay."

"And would she fair much better here?"

"Since Hoggle's... disappearance, the fae's have free reign over the outside of the labyrinth..."

"But how will I find her again?"

"She can stay here in my castle... since she seems to be behaved enough not to bite noses..."

Aaron looked down at her sadly, though he tried to smile. "How does that sound...?"

"It's not as good as going with you..." Mana said, not trying to mask her sadness.

He patted her head gently. "Yeah, I know... But you'll be safe here..."

With a frown, she looked at the Goblin King. "There's no flowers here..."

Aaron frowned. "But it's safe, none the less..."

"I need flowers for fae jelly... can we plant some?" Mana reitterated.

Aaron looked at Jareth hopefully.

Jareth nodded. "I'll find some plants when I take him back and I'll bring them back with me."

The boy smiled. "You're feeling strangely kind today... Thank you."

"I'm always kind. I don't know what you're talking about..." Jareth said, looking away from Aaron.

"Suuuure... Like kidnapping me and trying to make me your slave?" He chuckled.

"Just like that." Jareth chuckled without looking back at the boy. "You don't find that kind at all? I'm almost hurt..."

"Oh, that's the nicest thing I've ever heard," he joked.

"I'm glad you think so."

"Oh yes. I get gooy just thinking about it."

At that comment, Mana fell out of the air, Mr. Goblin looked at Aaron like he was insane, and Jareth burst out into chuckles of amusement.

Aaron burst into laughter as he quickly caught Mana, his eyes watering as he laughed at their reactions.

"O-Okay... you should go home, Aaron... I'm sure your parents are worried about you. It's been 13 hours after all," Mana said as she looked up at the boy.

He stopped laughing, looking at the floor. "Yeah... I guess..."

Mana thought for a moment before she snapped her fingers. Reaching into her white clothing, she pulled out a small red stone that was about as big as her head. "Here. For you."

Aaron's eyes widened. "Where the Hell didja pull that from...?" He took it, studying it. "Oh, Mana... It's gorgeous."

"Which is why it's a present for special people."

He smiled at her. "Thank you..."

"And if I told you where I pulled that out from, that would make you a pervert..." she joked, laughing as she hugged one of his fingers. "Bye bye... until we meet again."

He snuggled her as much as he could without squishing her. "Take care, Mana..."

"But you'd better come back for visits! Because I'll get bored with only these two around!" Mana ordered. "Jareth will tell you the conditions at which he will know when to bring you back."

Aaron nodded, his eyes misting over. "Yeah... Right." He held his hand out and she flittered off of it. He then turned to Mr. Goblin, whom he hugged, chuckling.

The goblin struggled for a bit before he was released. "Uh... y... you better do what the little fae says... for all our sakes..."

Aaron smiled at him. "I will... Take care, ok?"

Mr. Goblin just waved him off towards Jareth, a blush staining his cheeks.

Aaron reluctantly made his way to Jareth, taking a deep breath as he stood before him.

"Are you ready to go home?" Jareth asked.

The boy thought for a moment before nodding.

In a flash of white feathers, Aaron was back home, standing next to his bed.

He looked around, confused. But he slowly calmed down as he gazed around him. He suddenly felt a little ill.

He groaned in discomfort and vaguely wondered if he should find a waste basket.

"Sorry about that. The trip will leave you a little jet-lagged..." came Jareth's smooth voice from his left.

Aaron quickly turned to him, almost smiling.

"Now as for how I should know when to bring you back..."

He thought for a moment. "Can't I just... Ask?"

"Ask? How? I don't want to attract too much attention..."

"Attention from who?"

"Anyone who may be around you when you ask. Be warned, if you do it just to prove to others that you've been in my Labyrinth, I will not bring you back..."

Aaron frowned. "And who would I show? All my nifty-cool humanoid friends on this side?" He crossed his arms. "Thanks for having some faith in me."

"I never said that you would. I was just warning you not to. The Labyrinth cannot exist as a side-show attraction."

"Only to you, right?" He quickly changed the subject back to the important thing. "But can't I just... I dunno, isn't there a chance someone might hear no matter what I do? So can't I just go somewhere alone and just ask?"

"If someone were to accidently hear, I suppose there's not much you can do about it. But it would be better for you to go somewhere else and ask alone."

"Like my bedroom?" he asked blandly.

"It doesn't matter where so long as you are alone," Jareth replied, shrugging.

Aaron waved his arms around him. "Uh? You see anybody here?"

"Are you asking to go back now?"

He looked around. "Well... I just got home... Bu--" Suddenly the door upstairs slammed shut. "... Mom's home..." he said quietly, suddenly feeling very sick.

Jareth asked, "What's wrong with your mother?"

Suddenly a shrill, and obviously drunk, voice from upstairs screamed, "AARUUUN!! My-my FRIEND is gun' come in fer a-a witt'e bit!! ... ARRUN! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

The boy crossed his arms, looking at Jareth blankly, as if to say "duh".

Jareth nodded before motioning for him to answer her before she decided to come down the stairs.

Aaron looked at him for a moment before looking at the door. He heard his mother stumble slightly at the top of the stairs. He thought for a long moment before finally nodding.

When Aaron had looked at the door, Jareth decided that it was best he hide just in case his mother came down despite her son's acknowledgement.

Aaron looked around for him.

The mother came down for whatever reason she could come up with in her drunken head. "Arrun... I gotsa friend... don't you go upstairs tonight, got it?" she said with an eerie calm.

The boy simply looked at her as he always did: emotionless and tired. He shrugged without replying.

"Don't you take that tone with ME!!" she shouted. "I'm an ADULT!! I DON'T NEED YOUR CONDESCENDING ATTITUDE OR YOUR PERMISSION TO DO WHAT I WANNA!!"

The boy, his shoulders hunched, simply stared at her. His face was now a bit impatient, and he spoke in a very calm, tired voice. "Then go be an adult and leave me alone."

She turned with a huff. "When I get back, I'm going to make you wish you'd NEVER been born..."

"Trust me," he said loud enough for her to hear. "I already do."

Without a word, she flashed around and struck him with all her might.

The boy fell to his knees, covering his head.

"There's more where that came from..." his mother muttered coldly before walking back upstairs to continue her facade of flirty attraction.

Aaron sat on the floor, his hands in his lap. His face showed no emotion or feeling at all.

"Leo" waltzed out of a pile of clothes and headed towards Aaron, hooting softly.

The boy looked at him, slightly confused at seeing him.

The white owl then seemed to transfigure into Jareth, who was examining the bruising cheek.

But Aaron pulled away from him. His eyes showed hurt for a moment. He shook his head, standing and crossing his arms with his back to Jareth.

"God, I should have known it was you..."

"I'm sorry..."

Aaron shook his head, not looking at him. "And now I get to live with the fact that you've seen me at my utter worst. That's just great. 5' 8" and I get pushed around by a chubby 57 year-old who barely meets the requirement to not be a dwarf and can't hold her liquor. Not to mention how much I've been coddling you since you flew up on my shoulder. Thanks for rubbing it in how much of a failure I am at my own life, Jareth."

"I never said that you were a failure. Besides... that woman is scary. I have no doubt that I would be intimidated by such a thing..."

Aaron began to choke up very softly, and he held his hand over his mouth as if that would help his waivering voice. "... The one thing in my life I did right... was get through your stupid labyrinth. I met Mana. And even that little goblin dude. I felt... I felt so GOOD when I did it. When I got to your stupid caslte. ... And then I come back here and remember how much of a loser I really am."

Jareth was silent for a moment. "Then pack your things..."

Aaron slowly turned around to look at him. "... Excuse me...?" he asked softly.

"Let's leave this place together... for good..."

Aaron swallowed hard. "... Together...?"

Jareth stood up and gently went to Aaron's side. Wrapping his arms around him, he said, "You coddled me... now I can coddle you in return..."

The boy stared up at him with wide, hopeful eyes for a long moment until he suddenly blushed and looked away from him.

"I-it's not like that, Jareth--"

"I know... but you have to admit, that sounded a lot better than "I want to get you out of this Hell house"... right?"

Aaron smiled softly. "... But that wouldn't have sounded so gay..." he said playfully.

"Forgive me. I am an artist and even artists need to sound... gay, once in a while to liven things up.

The boy looked up at him, staring at him for a long moment. "... I don't want to be here anymore."

"Then live in the labyrinth. Write a note to your mother, saying that you're running away, and come with me."

"... You'd be ok with that...?"

"If I wasn't, would I have offered?" Jareth asked, smiling.

Aaron slowly looked at his door. "... But... what if... something happens to her...?"

"... your mother obviously doesn't care. I'm more concerned for your safety..."

Aaron looked at him again. "... Ok."

"You do need to get out of this house before she hurts you, Aaron..."

The boy nodded. "I said ok. I'll go with you." He looked around his room. "I just… need to pack…"

"Okay… shall I help you?" Jareth asked with a soft but arrogant smile. He won the argument.

Aaron shook his head quickly, moving to the center of his room and looking around. He grabbed his book bag, looking into it. "Will I need to come back for school?"

"Do you like your school? I mean, it's really no problem if you do but your school might notify your mother that you're there and she could come to get you…"

Aaron thought for a moment before dumping the books out onto his bed. He quickly stuffed it with clothes and other essentials, like his brush, toothbrush, porn magazines, pens and pencils, and some paper, etc.

Jareth picked up one of the porn magazines and flipped through it lazily.

"HEY!" The boy quickly swatted it out of Jareth's hands, stuffing it into his bag. "No touching Leona Berry. She's my favorite."

Jareth had his hands still up as though he were looking at the magazine. The look on his face was almost priceless. It made him seem heartbroken, lost in all ways but one and even though he had only one path to go down, he didn't want to go.

When Aaron noticed this, he nervously touched Jareth's arm. "… Jareth…?"

That look showed that had he not had all of the composure of… well, himself, Jareth would have jumped a mile high and slowly but shakily, landed on his ass. "Y-Yes…?"

"Are you… ok?"

"I am… did you think I wasn't?"

"You look shaken."

"Not really. But are you… into that Leona woman? I mean… well… you know?"

"Huh?" He paused. "Well, duh. She's fuckin hot."

"… if I had tits and an ass, would you like me?"

The boy jumped away from him fearfully. "WHAT?!"

"Just a question. Yes or no?"

"NO! Yer a MAN!"

"What if I was a woman?"

He paused, thinking. "… A sexy woman?"

"I'm a sexy man, aren't I? Why wouldn't I be a sexy woman as well?"

"Uh… S-sure… I guess…"

Jareth then looked even more fallen. "Then for that… I'm sorry."

"What? Sorry for what?"

"For not being a woman that you could enjoy…"

"WHATWHAT?!"

Jareth looked away from him. "Nothing."

"HEY! Stop being so—so—GRR!!"

"Are you done packing? We need to leave as soon as possible…"

Aaron huffed, going to finish his packing. As soon as he was done, he simply said, "Done."

"I can write the letter and you can sign it… that way, it'll be a little more difficult for the police to pick up our trail. Not that there will be much of a trail to follow. But that will make it more fun."

The boy frowned. "Do we HAVE to? I just want her to worry herself sick about where her little slave is."

"Two signatures might just give you the fuel you need to get that worry to a full-blown panic. She might think that you ran away… but it may be even more possible in her mind that you were forcefully taken away. By a man with wonderful calligraphy."

"… Then why should I sign it at all?"

"Because that at least confirms that you went along with someone."

"… But why would I sign if I were in trouble?"

"But I want to see how your calligraphy matches up with mine…"

The boy rolled his eyes. "I can't DO calligraphy."

"Just do your best. I'm not saying it has to be fancy… but I still want to see how you write…"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. But can we just send somebody back with the letter later?"

"Who—one of the goblins? Mana? Or even myself? There aren't many options in the labyrinth…"

Aaron shrugged. "Can we just GO please, Mr. "I-wanna-be-a-woman"?!"

"What's wrong with wanting to be pretty?"

"LET'S GO. Before she starts having sex."

"Understood. I'll just come back with the note… but you'll have to help me come up with the means of how I came upon the letter…" Jareth said, placing his cloak around himself and Aaron. What seemed like seconds later, they were both outside the castle. Flowers of every color showed their petals, almost joyfully, when they arrived.

Aaron looked at the flowers, smiling brightly. "Oh, wow!"

Jareth smiled down at the amazed Aaron. "Do you like them?"

The boy nodded. "They're gorgeous! Mana's gonna have a field day!"

"You know… they're not only for Mana…"

He looked back at Jareth. "Oh? For all the fairies?"

"Well… if I can't be a woman then I might as well be able to whip something pretty for you to look at."

Aaron had to think about the remark. Suddenly he blushed. "F-for ME?!"

Jareth laughed softly. "Why not? I can't make you a pretty woman out of the flowers… unless that's what really turns you on?"

Aaron shook his head. "No, I just…" He looked back at the flowers. "… They're really nice."

Jareth cocked his head to the side and wrapped his arms around Aaron. "So are you… when you want to be."

The boy glared up at him teasingly. "And you can be sweet… When you want something."

"And if I wanted something right now… what would you say?"

"… Depends what it is."

"What are the circumstances?"

"Death."

Jareth's irises went to the upper left corners of his eyes in thought. "I think I'm willing to risk death…" Slowly, he leaned towards Aaron as his cape went around the two like the protective wings of the white barn owl.


End file.
